For several decades now, products have been made of composite materials. In the early days, many articles were made of fiberglass. Boat hulls were made of fiberglass. Wooden hulled boats were also covered by fiberglass to reduce or eliminate leaks and to lengthen the life of a hull. More recently, composites have been used for other purposes. For example, some bats are now made from 20 composite materials. For many years, baseball bats and softball bats were made of wood.
Softball bats made of composites have several advantages. Among the advantages is the capability to design and manufacture a bat having consistent performance. Another advantage is that source of composite materials for the manufacture of baseball bats and softball bats is readily available. Baseball bats and softball bats made of natural material, such as ash or very hard pine, are prone to inconsistency and, sadly, the sources of such woods are becoming increasingly scarce. One problem associated with softball bats and baseball bats made of composite materials is the lack of a test for categorizing the performance of various composite softball bats or baseball bats.
Another problem is that it is difficult to determine if a softball bat made of a composite material has been modified to enhance performance. In all 5 walks of life, some individuals seek an unfair advantage. Some softball players and baseball players are no different and will modify a bat to gain an unfair advantage. To date, there does not appear to be a test to determine if a softball bat or baseball bat has been modified. In addition there does not appear to be a testing apparatus that is portable to allow field testing.
A softball or baseball bat formed of composite material also may wear and the performance characteristics may change over time. In the past, there has not been a testing apparatus to monitor these changes.